The Puppet Master Eletian & her servant, Nexaqe
by Elemental Chaos Sisters
Summary: Side stories of The Chronicles of Altiva Lockheart: The Leader of Jiqeams


**The Puppet Master Eletian & her servant, Nexaqe**

Normally you see the race Eletians, they are naturally good-natured to anyone; but Haumeko wasn't "good-natured" according to her own clan, the Wuxiae. She tends to manipulate anyone she comes across, especially with her own family. Everyone in her family was harmed in some physical or mental form by her. One of her favorite hobby was secretly drawing symbols in places where people won't expect it to be, one of her victim was burned from inside out which she just laughed at it like some "_prank_".  
Eventually, Haumeko was exiled by her kind around the Written Era around the age of seven due to her hobbies1; since then, she has been wandering the world, looking for new ways to improve her skills. Along her travels, she has met Nexaqe, another Eletain who has been exiled by his kind too. However, Nexaqe wasn't like Haumeko or ever pull pranks like Haumeko has, nor does he ever try to harm anyone on purpose. What so perilous about Nexaqe that he somehow manage to receive this skill known as "Dangerous Miracle" dubbed by Eletians. The Dangerous Miracle is a skill where an Eletian subconsciously switch his soul with the Goddess of Protection, Mirayia in times of danger; she will obliterate the object endangering the Eletian.

You wonder why this skill has to do anything with Nexaqe's banishment; the Goddess does not take anything lightly, you know; she will appear even when if the Eletian just have a fright. Cause of that slight sense of fright, the Goddess engulfed Nexaqe's family in flames because Nexaqe was surprised by his family when they yelled, "Happy Fifteen Birthday, Nexaqe!" Indeed, a "_Happy fifteen birthday!_" to you too, Nexaqe.  
Since that incident, he has been drifting from town to town looking for help. While searching for help, he met Haumeko along the way entering the village. She was sitting in shade of the trees near the Vuaqotil hotel, looking for potential victims to "_play with_", while Nexaqe was pondering if he can ever or somehow control this marvelous yet, dangerous skill.

When Haumeko tries to control his mind, Mirayia was immediately summoned with constant gust of winds encircling her body with a blank stare on her face. Not many people knows when she is summon, her appearances often change to match with her surroundings. So the current form of Mirayia now has a face of angel with six snowy white wings on each side continually fluttering; she was wearing a long and grassy green Qi Pao with milky white ankle straps with a tint of gold on the bottom. This transformation & the materialization of Mirayia surprised Haumeko, especially when the deity she worship so dearly is going to take her life.

"WAIT! Mirayia, Goddess of Protection" The Goddess directed her attention toward Haumeko. She whispered, "Woow…I didn't think that would save my life for now…"  
"Speak now, young exiled Eletian or be terminated," Mirayia spoke with a monotone voice.

"I would like to be your apprentice, Lady Mirayia. I been worshipping & praying one day you would appear to answer that wish."

"What is in it for me? I am a Goddess, and you are an Eletian…what can you do that I couldn't do?" Haumeko contemplated what can the Goddess can't do that she can.

"You can't protect all those bodies that you are dormant in while you are in another can you?" Mirayia smiled.

"It seems that not all non-godlike creatures are brainless as I thought they would be. I am a Goddess, but like you stated that I can't be in two locations simultaneously active. I grant you my permission to watch over my bodies. I will instruct new abilities when it is the night of the full moon. However, this is the only body I am possessing now, so protect it well, my newly apprentice." Mirayia slowly revert back to the form of Nexaqe.

1 Since her banishment at the age of seven, she has not been educated of the Eletians' "special sense". Those who are banished from an Eletian clan are cursed to wear a robe over their bodies at all time.


End file.
